


Your ornaments are weird

by stillusesapencil



Series: 25 days of ficmas [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, M/M, Mild Innuendo, i don't know what i'm doing someone help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillusesapencil/pseuds/stillusesapencil
Summary: Dean wants to decorate the Christmas tree, and Cas is confused.





	Your ornaments are weird

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my ever wonderful best friend ([stagotterdog](http://www.stagotterdog.tumblr.com) on tumblr). She requested grumpy Dean and confused Cas. When I found the prompt "I love you but your ornaments are weird we're not putting them on the tree" I decided it was perfect. 
> 
> I don't watch supernatural, but I spent about two hours yesterday in gay angst hell watching these two idiots stare at each other and now I understand why everyone ships them.

Cas stares at the tree Dean is setting up. “Why is there a tree inside? They are supposed to stay outside, right?”

From the depths of the fir branches comes Dean’s voice. “It’s a Christmas tree, Cas.”

“Christmas tree?”

“Yeah, put it inside, put ornaments on it, that sort of thing. I mean, c’mon, Cas, haven’t you celebrated Christmas before?” He steps back from the tree.

Cas frowns. “What do you mean, haven’t I celebrated Christmas before. I was _there_ , Dean.”

Dean closes his eyes and breathes out through his nose. “Right.”

“So why…do we put ornaments on the tree?”

Dean sighs. “Because it’s pretty, Cas. Now are you going to decorate with me or not?”

Cas pauses for a moment. “Yes. I will be right there.” He disappears.

He reappears _right behind Dean_ just after he finishes putting lights on the tree. “Cas! Personal space!”

“Apologies.” Cas moves one step back. He outstretches his hands, holding what appear to be symbols, floating in his hands.

“What are those?”

“Ornaments. For the tree.” 

“What?”

“They are symbols of praise and beauty. To put on the Christmas tree.” As he speaks the glowing symbols float to the tree and hover at the branches.

Dean clears his throat. “Wow, that’s…that’s really something, Cas.”

Cas frowns. “Did I not do it right?”

Dean steps to Cas and puts one hand on his shoulder. “Cas. I love you, but your ornaments are weird. We’re not putting them on the tree.”

The ornaments vanish. “What sort of ornaments are appropriate?”

“These.” Dean points to a plastic box of small glass balls. 

Sam peers in. “Hey, a Christmas tree.”

Dean opens the box and tosses two ornaments to Cas.

Cas looks at the ornaments and says, “You’ve given me blue balls, Dean.”

Sam closes his eyes and sighs. He is very, very tired.


End file.
